Book 3: Sands of the Earth feat CASHMONEY
by Gangstanator
Summary: After the North Pole, Sokka and Aura are finally togther, but there are still the same old promblems that deal with Zuko and while Aura is dealing with that, she tries to fine her path as an Avatar for her world Book 2: Oceans of the Waters


**Book 3 begans... now NIQQAs$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Aura: she dose not own anything but her oc's and me.. WAIT I DONT BELONG TO YOU! This will be a shorter book then last time, because I dont know how much longer I can go on because the family prussers at home, but once my brother goes to live at my dad's then things hopefull will get better.**

Better Watch Out For The Full Moon$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The Bloodbender of the Full Moon$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$CASHMONEY$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

* * *

Why was this happing? This wasn't to happen. Sokka promised me he won't let them hurt me, what was going on? Where was Aang? Was he dead? Is true what they say? I don't know what's going on. I needed Sokka I love him. Please come and find me.

-Earth-

I snuggled my head on Sokka's shoulder as we sailed from the northern water tribe. It's been a little bit close to a month since the invasion on the North by the now the dead Admiral. An almost a month since Sokka and I began a couple again. I had the feeling I wouldn't be leaving the warrior again. Sokka laid his head onto my as I snuggled closer to kept the cold air away. I was wearing a tank top that covers my whole shoulder with a pair of pants that went to a little bit above my ankles. I changed into these clothes after we left the Northern cold air. It was so warm this morning that I didn't think how cold spring night was going to be. Forgetting that I was a fire bender for a moment there I reheated my body and let Sokka wrap himself around me.

"You're so warm." He mumbles. "You're so hot."

"You're not that bad looking yourself Mr. Boomerang." I said.

I turned around and peek him on the lips. "I know I am."

"Now don't get an echo size as your head." I smirked as I turned around and he places his hands on my hips.

Sokka frowned. "Now that's just mean."

"I know I am." I kissed him on the cheek for a brief second before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"To bed!" I smiled as I walked down the steps to our room where all four of us were sharing. Phoenix was already asleep with Momo. Katara and Aang seemed fast to sleep as well. They were awake an hour ago talking about Aang's nightmares. Ever since the North Pole my nightmares have become worst and worst of a problem. Sokka almost dying in front of me, the blood moon, and Aya kept popping in my dreams. I didn't want to tell anyone about that. I crawled into my hammock where I was assign too sleep in when I felt some crawl in next to me. I look behind me and saw Sokka looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes like a 5 year old with his mouth hiding in the pillow to sleep with me tonight.

"Fine," I say. Sokka smiles and snuggles closer to me letting our legs intertwine as they hanged of the hammock.

-Earth-

The next morning we were greeted b Master Pakku and the other members of the crew that were heading toward the South Pole to rebuild. Pakku was saying goodbye to each one of us separately. Surprisingly no one in the Northern Water tribe hated me for being the daughter of a Fire nation General who asstied in almost whipping out their tribe. I wished that Abby was here, over the month I hope that she and the others were okay. I haven't seen them since I said goodbye to her and Brooke.

_I let out deep sigh of relief I mange to find Brooke along with Pam, Shane, and Abby. Iroh and Zuko were ready to push out the small raft out to sea with them on board._

_"Aura? "Brooke said the first one to notice me._

_I held up my finger to allow myself to catch my breath. "Hey, I am glad I caught up to ya in time. You think you could leave without saying good bye that is my job."_

_Brooke stepped off the raft. "Yeah." She smiled as she threw her arms around me in sisterly hug. "Please be good."_

_"Don't worry, I am always good." I told her._

_Brooke jumped like she just remembered something. "Oh here, before I forget. I was able to save this from the explosion." She said reaching into her purse. She took out the camera that Pam had given to me when we first met at the southern temple all those years ago._

_"No, you keep it. I already have one." I told her shaking my pack._

_"Aura!" Sokka panted as he entered the icy tunnel. He must have followed me after we stood there and letting my teary apologize out._

_Brooke smiled. "Go to your man." She smiled as she walked away back onto the man made raft. Zuko looked away in disgusting making his notice that he wished that Aya did kill Sokka. Pam gave a quick glare to the Prince as I backed away into Sokka's arms. I gave him a kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. I smirked on Sokka's lips hearing Zuko's growling and I pulled Sokka into a deeper kiss._

_"Now that's just excise!" He shouted. Me and Sokka pointed our middle fingers at the Prince as we deepen our kiss. We were now just trying to piss him off._

_"Shut up Zuko!" Shouted Shane. "Man, you're not a damn dog so stop growling." I pulled away and saw Brooke was video tapping the whole thing we all stared at Shane. "I wanted to say that as well! He doesn't sign my pay checks anymore." I laughed as_

_Abby ran off the raft and threw her arms around my waist. " I am going to miss you sissy." She said. I knew it would be to dangerous if Abby would stay. She was a firebender and it doesn't help the fact when we leave the North Pole the firenation will be after us._

_I kissed her head goodbye. "I will miss you too." She pulled away and stepped back on the raft with Brooke. "Take care of yourselves. " I said pulling away from Sokka and creating a small wave splashing Zuko to give them a head start on their journey back to the mainland._

_"Aura!" Brooke shouted in a flash before she yanked a chain from Zuko's neck with him just relazing what she had done. She tossed the chain across the gap of water that was between us. I caugth and looked down at the chain and saw my class ring. I gave Brooke a grateful smile._

Sokka and I stepped up to Pakku side by side to say goodbye. While I was up in the North Pole, Pakku seemed impressed by my waterbending ability and gave me a small lesson.

"Aura," He said. "I want you to have this.." He went into his sack and pulled out an book white fur cover with an leather strap as its cover. He handed it to me and I flipped it open. It was blank. "I think you may fine this useful in the months to come." He told me and

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Master Pakku, you've been too kind." . I needed a new book to draw and write in.

"Sokka." Sokka excepted to receive something when only the waterbending master patted his arm. "Take care son," Sokka looked disappointed. We both climb onto Appa's saddle as Pakku talk. "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

"Appa, Yip, Yip." Aang said and

we took off with Katara waving goodbye. "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

-Earth-

Brooke sat down braiding cheery blossoms into Abby's hair as the little girl handed them to her. Brooke sigh miserly today three years ago, she lost her brother. Brooke didn't want to tell anyone about to ruin this lovely day. Zuko was the only one in the bad grouchy mood and it was worst than normal.

Iroh was having a message done to his back and it seemed very relaxing."Aaahhh... this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" He sighed he then looked over to his nephew who was still glaring at the ground. " I see., It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Zuko looked up, "Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back; I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Brooke stopped with Abby's hair putting a band around it. She looked over at Zuko and now knew what was wrong with the Prince. She remember Iroh telling the story about his banishment with some of Zuko's old crew members on that stormy day when they accidently left without him. Which she still found humors.

"I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh said without realizing his wording pattern. The blonde flinched at his sentence and watched the Prince get up and stormed away. "Erg... that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Brooke stood up. "I'm going to go have a talk with him." She said

After she left Shane came running in with a wild expression on his face. "THE BABY'S COMING!" Shane shouted running into the message area. "OMG! THE BABY'S COMING!" Shane grabbed one of the misuse shoulders who was giving Iroh message. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

Pam frowned at Shane as she came up behind him and smacked him upside the head. "It was just a kick Shane."

-Earth-

Icy cold metal warship sailed there the waters the commander of the ship was just as curel. Her name was Princess Azula, the daughter of Firelord Ozia and sister of Prince Zuko. The cold hearted Princess stepped out of the curtained platform with the servants pulling it backwards. All the officers under her commanded bowed respectful to her.

The princess raised her right hand to signal the men to stand up straight so she could began her little speech. "My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us." She said walking down the row of men. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand." She stopped her voice came to poisonous tone." But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will _not _hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed."

She stopped and notice the Captain coming towards her, he stops and bows his head. "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall."

Azula spoke not likening the Captain's comment. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?"

"Of course, you're Highness."

"Do the tides command this ship?" She asked

The Captain tightens up. "Uh... I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You said the tides would not _allow_ us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?" The Princess said looking out from the ship.

"No, Princess."

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

The Captain swoalled. "No, Princess." He said once again not wanting to die.

"Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over." The Princess said pushing a strand of hair of her face.

The Captain bowed. "I'll pull us in." He quickly ran back to the cabin. Sabrina stepped aside for the frighten Captain run away.

"Nice job," Sabrina smirked. "Though I could of made him wet his pants." Smirk the girl.

Azula turned around. "I'm sure you would of, but let me tell you something. Once we pull into port, I am charged."

"I have no doubt of that." Sabrina said. "I just know you will need to help bring down that little whore, she can out smart anyone."

"We will see."

-Earth-

"There it is!" Sokka shouted pointing to the base as we fastly approached it. That base was huge with its building over towering the wall. It confused me a little, why was it so tall? Wouldn't it be easy to attack it? Aang landed the bison on the ground and we all stretched out. I bend down low and saw between my legs Sokka staring slightly blushing.

I smiled, "Liking the view are we?"

"Um yeah." He said slightly laughing.

I stood up straight to see the troop of soldiers coming towards us in the front was a middle age man with a long bread. "Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you, great heroes!" He bowed to us. " Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and Herotic Lady Aurora."

" Mighty Katara"? I like that." Katara smiled when I frowned

"It's Aura." I moaned Sokka wrapped an arm around my shoulder which made me feel a little better.

-Earth-

Brooke found the Prince sitting on a rock on the beach looking out on the roaring waves. "Hey, Prince grouchy."

Zuko turned around and glared at her. "What is that you want?"

"Nothing," She said walking up towards him. "I just wanted to see if your okay?"

"I'm fine! And why do you care? You hate me." Zuko said

Brooke flinched at the word, she didn't really hate Zuko, but at the same time she did. "Look, I didn't want to say anything, but today three years ago, I lost my big brother in the war back home." She looked out towards the waves as well. "His name was Robert and he was my big tough older brother who would always beat up the boys back home. He was the only male figure I could look up too."

Zuko couldn't help but feel a little remorse for the airbender. "What happen to your father?"

"Died when I was seven and I miss him so much as well." She sighed. "It seems like a little at an time my family fell apart and what my stepfather did... it just seemed to deystrode it all together. Aura seems like the only family I got left, we've been friends since she moved across the street. Even when after her father forced her to go to a military school and her parents made the divorce final. He gain custody over both of them, but lost it after Aura and Abby both came here."

"I lost my mother when I was 8 years old." Zuko said looking at the girl. "She besides my uncle were the only one to support me, but one night she just vanished and the next thing I knew. Things were never the same."

"I'm sorry." Brooke patted the Prince's back.

-Earth-

We sat in the Genreal's office which was a BIG office. He seemed a little to proud. He sat in a desk with two maps behind him. One of the world and the other of the Firenation and Earthkindom on the same one. "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power." He started stroking his bread thoughtful. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power."

"I try not to think about it too much." He says humbly.

Fong looked at Aang dead straight in the eye. "Avatar... you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

I looked at him in disbelief. " No he's not! Aang still needs to master all four elements!" I stomped my foot. "How dare you say that!"

"Why?" He becomes worked up as he speaks and rises from his desk_. _He wasnt as much worked up as I was right now. "With the kind of power he possesses—power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes—he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

Sokka could see my distress he stands up not letting me say anything that we may regret later."But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state."

Aang said speaking for the first time. "See, it's this special state where—"

Fong entrupted heated "I'm well eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He looks up at the map and traces his finger across it. "Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

Aang looks at him with uncertainly. "Right... but I'm don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said

I became even more irritated, Katara and I seemed to hate the idea. "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way." Katara said

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Fong said calling Aang over to the window. I follow Aang and saw men from the infirmary. " That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky came day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_, Aang! You could end it, now! Think about it."

I glared at the General when he said the Firenation he looked at me with much disgust. "Come on Aang, it's his choice and it's nothing you can force on him!" I said pulling Aang by the shawl.

-Earth-

Sokka stretched out his arms as he came into the girl's cabin. He wanted to see Aura, Katara and Aang were talking back at the one where him and Aang were sharing quarters. They both found out that Aang had decide to go through with it and the warrior might as well tell her about Aang's new plan. He pushed opened the door and he then saw a bare back with multiple scars with a pair of pants on. It was Aura with strains of wet hair going down her back. He jumped back yelling, Aura freeze up picking her towel and jumping around.

"Sokka! Have you ever heard of knocking?" She said blushing as held her towel close to her body.

He turned his head scratching his head. "I am so sorry! I am going to leave now!"

"No, it's okay Babe," She said surprising chill. "What is it that you want?"

Sokka turned around with his face still red. "Um.. your chill about this, a lot."

"I've been naked around guys before and after awhile... I got use to it." Aura said pulling up her pants.

Too use to it in Sokka's oppein and the only guy that's been undressed around was Zuko. He hated even thinking about what kind of stuff he's done to her. "Aang's changed his mind." Sokka said

"What?" Her voice changed from loving to anger. "No this is not good." She said walking up to him. When he was sure that she was dress he turned around. "Do you remember last time Aang went into the Avatar state, minus when Ocean sprit took over him? When we were at the Roku's temple? I blacked out and my Avatar spirit kicked in."

Sokka shook his head yes, he could remember her diving off the side of Appa to go get him and the next he knows that she began to have a purple glow coming off from her body. "Yes, I do."

"Well every time Aang goes into spiritual rage or something along the lines like that, I either black out or I go into the spirit state like that. I don't want anyone finding out that I am the Avatar just yet." She sighed as she sat on the bed. "No one must know that I am from another world."

Sokka sat down next to her taking her hand rubbing it over his thumb. "I doubt any of the Genreal's plans are going to work. I shouldn't of agreed with Aang on helping him because I forgot. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and she laid her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. He then looked down at the red scars on her wrist and wished that she didn't do this to herself. She saw him starting and stuff them into her armpits like she was cold. He then took her arms away and placed his hand on her arm.

"I am going to help you threw this, I promise." Sokka said looking into her golden eyes. She laid her head onto his shoulder.

-Earth-

Since dawn the General had been pushing Aang's ability to go into the Avatar since dawn starting with a cup of chi tea. Which was a bad idea where Aang got all hyper and he smacked himself into an pole after he rode around on his air scooter. After that we tried putting a ceremonial stuff on Aang and hot mud which also ended in ruins where all of us go covered in mud. Then we tried to scare him into the Avatar state. None of this worked, and I was grateful this was all wrong. Aang needed to learn the right way. Sokka was the only one who seemed to be listening to my fear.

I sighed as I walked away from the Aang and the group. I needed to get back to my quarters and take a nap. I opened my door and then saw that my stuff was all dumped out all over the floor on my side of the room. Phoenix quickly jumped into action sniffing the ground trying to see if anything was missing. I growled and slammed the door. Someone went threw my stuff! I then looked at the ground to see if anything was missing, but it seemed that everything was still in tack.

"What happen in here?" Sokka said coming in after me. He must of notice me walking off.

"Someone went through my bag! Fong probably doesn't trust me because of my firenation heritage." I looked." Jaden's ashes! I felt my heart jumped and I quickly began to scatter threw the mess on the floor. "No! No! Where is she?" I said out loud. "Where?"

Sokka was still standing looking at me strangely. "What are you missing?"

"My purple container! It has writing on the front of it." I told him. "It's very important." I told him.

Sokka got on the ground and began to look around until he goes under the bed. "What's so important about that container?"

"It just is!" I said in a panic.

The bed made a bump sound as Sokka came out he sat up rubbing his head. "Found it!" He said holding it up. I snatched it away holding Jaden close to my chest.

"Aura? What's in there?" He asked me pointing to it.

I turned away. "It's none of your business."

Sokka crawled next to me and sat down next to me. "Aura, please tell me?"

"This is one thing that I'm going to keep to myself." I told him as I got up.

Sokka stood up as well. "Aura, no more secrets. I want to help you." He stroke his hand on my cheek.

His deep blue ocean eyes pleading with me. "No, I am sorry." I placed Jaden into my bag and began to pick up other things that laid around in my room.

-Earth-

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said holding up the shell to admire it. Iroh just came back from the beach with Brooke they had been there walking up and down talking until they notice the bright colorful shells. Pam and Shane were out doing stuff around town.

Zuko groaned . "We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

Brooke frowned at the shells. "Your right, Zuko. But I am going to keep one." She said picking up a light green one.

"Hello, brother, Uncle." A cold cut voice said. They all stopped and looked at woman around Brooke's age sitting in a chair across the room. How did she get in here?

"What are you doing here?" Zuko eyes narrows.

The girl smirks, "In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She says as she crosses the room. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

Brooke snorted as Zuko face turned a bright pink. "Don't call me that!"

She then turned her head towards Brooke. Her eyes had a coldness in them that made Brooke frezze up. "Who's this? This couldn't be the _famous _Aura could it, because if it is, she looks nothing like how you described in your letters."

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "No I am not, I am friend."

Iroh stepped in front of Brooke. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Azula picks up one of the shells and then shatters it. "Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She drops the shells on the ground. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Azula face softens and looks at Zuko. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko took a step back; he was in shock in absolute shock. He didn't know what to say. "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful, I just gave you great news."

Iroh says. "I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to—"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula says in an angry tone.

Brooke hated this girl with all her might and felt like she was going to attack her. The young airbender took a step back trying to get rid of her anger. " I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets? He... wants me back?" Zuko says in disbelief

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." She leaves the place shooting Brooke a look as she exits their small house.

-Earth-

Sokka looked at Aura as ate in the dining hall that the gang was having a small quiet dinner. Thank goodness Fong wasn't here then he would be talking about plans into getting into the Avatar state. He notices Aang looking at his food thoughtful and then across at Aura.

"Aang, can I talk to ya for a moment?" Sokka says getting up from his chair. The girls look at the both of the boys.

"Sure." Aang says getting up from his spot and following Sokka outside out to an balcony. "What's what?"

Sokka sighs. "I don't think it's a good idea to try to bring on the Avatar state. I agree with Aura and Katara."

Aang looks at Sokka in confusion, "You said I should do it."

"I know, I know." Sokka says. "But I've been thinking, Aura says that every time you go into the Avatar state, so does she. It was luck that she didn't end up going into it when we were at the North Pole, and to be honest I was actual kind of glad." Sokka says leaning on the railing. "Katara and I hated it when we were back at the air temple and you went into so much anger after finding Monk Gyatso's skeleton that you almost killed Aura. I can't stand it to see either of you guys that angry or hurt, so please don't do this not for me, but for Aura and yourself. You know doing this is wrong."

"I know," The young Avatar says with his voice filled with so much guilt. "I'm really glad you told me that, I will think about this." His voice filled with sadness. Sokka looked out to the setting sun as the young airbender walked back inside to finish his dinner. The young warrior thought about what was in that case that made Aura freak out? He had to know what was in it just to help her.

-Earth-

Sokka rummaged through Aura's stuff until he pulled out the purple container. He notice that it was sealed shut. It had a date on the side and he notice Aura's handwriting on the front. He could actual read the container, Aura had taught him some English and dates from her world for secret messages.

_Jaden Elizabeth Brag_

_2011 August 1st_

It was ashes, they were someone's ashes. Why was Aura carrying around someone ashes?

"Sokka?" He got up to see Aura standing in the doorway with an surprise expression on her face. "How could you?" She stepped back and ran out the door.


End file.
